


Puppy Love

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Apologies, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Pet Store, Pets, Romance, Sad, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You and Zeta-7 are on a leisurely stroll when you come across a pet shop. When he doesn't give in to your whim, you begin to question his commitment to you. Until...





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt- Anonymous: Some cute Zeta 7 buying the reader a pet (cat,dog,snake, whatever) SFW and a lotta fluff? Please and thank you_
> 
>  
> 
> Taking the time to say I know this is sort of a pet store kind of deal in my story, but please adopt from shelters! Pet shop pets are far more likely to get adopted out than shelter pets who deserve a home just as much. Also consider adopting and loving senior animals as well if you’re in the market for a new friend!  
> Okay, I’ll get off my soapbox now. Enjoy!

“Look, Rick! Look at its little tail! Isn’t it adorable?” I giggled, pressing my fingers against the glass window that revealed what looked like ten little bouncing fluff balls amidst a bed of blankets. Zeta-7 giggled, leaning down to trail his fingers along the glass as one of the tiny puppies followed them with pep in its step.

“T-they are pretty cute!” He agreed, standing back up and watching as I tapped my fingers across the glass with a large grin.

I felt his stare on me as I stood back up next, immediately becoming self-conscious. A faint smile pressed itself onto my lips as I brought my hands under my chin, bouncing on my toes briefly.

“I want one,” I blurted before taking his hands in mine. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful? We could have a little friend to take everywhere and cuddle us on cold nights. We could take him to the beach! Oh, or the park! Even to different dimensions!”

My eyes lit up with excitement at all the possibilities, and the laugh I’d grown to love so much came spilling past Rick’s lips.

“E-easy there, baby!” He exclaimed, a twinkle in his eye as he pressed his hand into my back, leading me away from the window.

I watched with a pout as the puppies bounced along with us until they reached the end, piling on top of each other in a heap of colorful softness as we continued on.

“But… But Rick,” I frowned, the pout on my face setting in even further.

“I-I know you want one,” he said as we turned the corner. “And- and we’ll get one one day! I promise!”

There was no helping the sigh that emitted from my chest as I gave a soft shrug.

“Okay. One day!” I tried to cheer up as we continued our outing, but my insecurities began to get the better of me.

Before I knew it, I was back at home, crying in the shower.

It wasn’t like me to be so bent up over something so minuscule. It was just a puppy, after all, and I knew his heart was in the right place. Every bone in my body knew he wasn’t trying to hurt me or upset me, but suddenly there was a tiny voice in my head telling me the reason he didn’t want to get a puppy with me was more than just not being ready. The thoughts that plagued my mind were convincing me that he didn’t want to be in a relationship with me in the long run. Of course he wouldn’t want a puppy with me. It meant commitment. I wasn’t worth committing to.

It didn’t take long before I began to feel stupid for falling in love with him so fast and so hard; so irresponsibly and irrevocably. He was far too good for me; far too kind. There was no reason he’d want to stay with me. In fact, I was sure that the only reason he’d stuck around this long was because he was so kind. Maybe he was just giving me the benefit of the doubt. Sure, a certain silliness was laced between my hurt and insecurity. It was just a puppy, not a child. Although, I loved any animal just as I would a child…

My thoughts were buzzing about like bees in a hive when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. A gasp seemed to run from my lungs as I clutched the shower loofa to my chest and hastily tried to compose myself and my voice. With a quick clearing of my throat, I tried not to let the hurt I was feeling become too apparent as I spoke.

“Yes?” I called out over the running water.

“(Y/n), c-can you come out for just a minute?”

A moment passed before I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

“I…. I feel really bad about what happened earlier. I-I should’ve let you get the puppy.”

Rick sounded even more hurt than I felt, and my heart began to break for him. Did he see right through me? I wanted to cry for an entirely different reason as I realized he was beating himself up over it more than I was. I felt selfish, like a bratty, spoiled idiot. How could I even begin to think that he didn’t love me as much as he said? I wanted to apologize. No- I needed to.

I rinsed away the soap and quickly shut the water off, wrapping my damp frame in a soft towel and rushing to the door.

“Rick,” I sighed as I turned the doorknob.

On the other side of the door was a beaming Zeta-7, donning a little ball of fluff in the palms of his hands.

“Rick!” I cried again, my mood changing automatically at the sight.

“I saw that you liked him the best,” he chuckled.

Two wide little eyes stared back up at me as I stepped toward the pair, completely losing any composure I could’ve had as any new mother would.

“What a cutie! Hi, baby!” I cooed at the animal, scratching behind his ears.

He wore a small blue bow that matched the color of Rick’s shirt, and my heart jumped for joy.

“Did you portal with him? I hope you were careful,” I said, my tone full of needless worry. He was very obviously in perfect condition.

“I made sure he was comfortable the entire time! But, we should probably take him to the store to get what he needs,” he nodded, snuggling the puppy against his cheek.

The little baby licked his cheek with a small yap as we both giggled like excited children.

“Let me get dressed!” I burst, curtly turning around and closing the door before throwing the towel off of my frame.

-x-x-x-

“We should buy him a sweater!” I gasped as I laid eyes on an adorable grey knitted sweater in what looked to be his size, if only while he were a puppy.

“D-do you think he’d like it?” Rick asked, looking down at the puppy in his hands.

“Well, if not a sweater then… A tank top?” I grinned, pulling a small tank top from the wall of pet supplies.

He returned my grin and brought the puppy to his face, talking to him in a sweet, baby-like tone I’d never heard from him before.

“You don’t wanna wear, clothes, d-do you?” he asked him, and I rolled my eyes.

“What if he gets cold? You don’t want him running around in _the nude_ , do you?”

I batted my lashes at Rick, who in turn, swept me around with his free hand and pulled me closer to his frame in a secure but loving one-armed embrace. His eyes bore into mine before he leaned down to press a kiss against my lips. My body automatically relaxed into his touch as I felt his hand press further into the small of my back. A soft giggle emitted from my chest as I shrugged softly.

“No sweaters, babe. That’s why- why he has fur,” he gently assured me, and I nodded.

“Fine,” I agreed before he planted another kiss against my forehead. “So the tank top then- Good decision, it’ll come in handy for summer,” I reasoned playfully before prancing off into the treat section and grabbing a stray basket that sat empty in the middle of the aisle. I couldn’t see, but I already knew he was lovingly shaking his head at me.

“How would you like some treats, buddy?” he asked our new fur child as he rounded the corner, his eyes growing wide as he realized the danger of my having a basket to carry more items in.

“M-maybe we should make them an offer for the store itself,” he chuckled as he approached me again, snuggling the puppy against his cheek.

I stopped mid-motion as I realized a very important detail had been neglected the entire time.

“What do we name him?”

“Hmmm… Good question. W-why don’t you name him, sweetheart?”

My heart lit up with glee at the mere thought. After mulling over name after name while picking up accessories and necessities, we finally settled on one that fit him better than I expected.

“Perfect,” Rick said, exchanging the bouncy ball of fur in his hands for my full, and heavy, basket.

I kissed my new pride and joy’s nose as stood next to Rick, gratitude and appreciation filling my senses.

“Rick, I can’t thank you enough. If I’m honest, I was so hurt about the puppy thing earlier. It was so childish of me… I just wanted to apologize for that.”

Zeta-7 looked at me with an expression I’d seen once in a blue moon. His eyes seemed to hold a knowing stare as he pursed his lips in a sad grin.

“I-I know. I was going to surprise you with one after I saw you light up at the pet shop. B-but I could tell I hurt your feelings, so I… sped things up!” He said, a genuine smile tugging at his lips again as he lifted a finger in the air. “I just wanted to see you smile.”

I placed a hand over my chest, the puppy still nuzzled against my quietly beating heart. He was the sweetest man I’d ever had the pleasure of knowing, let alone calling mine.

“I just hope you can handle two annoyances instead of one,” I giggled, stepping closer and planting a quick, but passionate kiss against his lips.

He reached up with his free hand to play with a lock of hair that fell over my shoulder, his eyes never wavering from mine.

“I think I can manage,” he winked at me.

He leaned down, brushing his mouth against mine for just a second before filling the soft part of my lips that fit his just perfectly. The closeness offered me a rush of security that had me addicted with each bout of pressure he placed upon my lips. I tried to keep my head out of the clouds as he stood back up and cupped my cheek, his gentle fingertips lingering on my skin.

His eyes soaked in every little detail of my face. Every flaw and every perfection nothing short of stunning in his mind. There was a look of admiration in his eyes, coupled with a glint that I couldn’t quite place. I didn’t need a mirror to know my face was filling to the brim with the reddish tint he always found so adorable on me.

“We oughta get this little guy home,” he said barely above a whisper as his eyes traveled to the fur baby in my hands.

I looked down at him too with an inevitable smile. He was sound asleep against my chest, completely and blissfully unaware of the world around him.

“He’s already tuckered out, poor baby,” I cooed as we began to head toward the front of the store.

Rick wrapped a hand around my waist as we walked, and what he said next -and with such confidence- almost surprised me, causing me to gasp in delight with a devilish grin.

“Once we get home, we can put him to bed, a-and then, I can put you to bed.”


End file.
